Express Yourself
Express Yourself 'is a song that is featured in the tribute episode The Power of Madonna. It was sung by the New Direction Girls. It also serves as Santana's first solo in the series. It is the first track of the soundtrack ''Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song; their outfits and dance moves are very similar to what Madonna wore and did on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. Brittany is the only person with no solo in the song. Despite popular belief, this is not the first time we hear Santana's voice; the first time is in Hate On Me. Lyrics '''Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Rachel With New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Mercedes With New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Rachel: ''' You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold '''Quinn With Backing: Fancy cars that go very fast You know they never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a queen on a throne Make him love you till you can't come down Rachel With New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test Rachel And Mercedes With New Directions Girls: You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real Tina: ' Long stem roses are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head '''Santana With Backing: ' Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed '''Rachel: You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own Rachel With New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express Rachel And Mercedes With New Directions Girls: How he feels And maybe then you'll know your love is real New Directions Girls: Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Rachel With New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina With Backing: ''' And when you're gone He might regret it '''Santana And Mercedes With Backing: Think about the love he once had Tina With Backing: Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Rachel: Heeeey Santana And Mercedes With New Directions Girls: He'll be back on his knees So please New Directions Girls: Don't go for second best Rachel With New Directions Girls: Baby, Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels (Mercedes: oh oh oh, oh oh oh) And maybe then you'll know your love is real Express yourself (Santana: Your love is real) (Mercedes: Let him know your love is real) New Directions Girls: You've got to make him Express himself (Santana: Baby) Rachel With New Directions Girls: Hey, hey, hey, hey (Mercedes: Put your love to the test) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Make him express how he feels) Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: Express yourself Rachel: Express yourself New Direction Girls: (Tina: Oh baby) So if you want it right now Make him show you how (Mercedes: Show you how) Tina: Baby ready or not Mercedes: Express yourself Express yourself oh New Direction Girls: (Santana: You know, you know, you know, you know) So if you want it right now (Tina: Oh you want to express yourself) Make him show you how New Direction Girls: Express yourself Photos 4545450372 13e161f1e5 o.jpg B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg Gleeblog3.jpg Portal-Express Yourself.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|Express Yourself Music Video Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce